Wish Me Luck
by MissMollyMalfoy
Summary: As Harry struggles to cope with Sirius' death, a little visit goes a long way. New powers and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-First attempt at a fanfiction so please R&R. This will be a Hermione and Harry fanfiction but will also have background ships. Wish Me Luck!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, just the plot. J.K Rowling is the proud and fortunate owner of Harry Potter and millions of pounds. For this story I receive nada.**

Chapter 1-

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope the Dursleys are treating you okay, I know it sucks to be there again especially after everything with Sirius, but I will always be here for you. Anyway you will probably get sent to the Weasleys soon so everything will be okay. Can't believe we are already half way through the holidays, hope you are doing lots of studying! We may have finished our OWLS but we need to start preparing for next year, speaking of OWLS we should be getting our results soon shouldn't we? I'm so nervous what if I fail everything? I can't have Malfoy beating me, do you think they will mark us down for our astronomy? I mean, it wasn't exactly fair. France is lovely but can't wait to get home and see you! I missed you so much. Oh and Ron of course. Has Ron been writing to you? He seems really off with me, I don't suppose he's mentioned anything to you? Anyway best not to dwell I'm sure it will be fine. Please write soon._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione xxx_

Giving Hedwig a treat, Harry rubbed his eyes and reread the letter, typical of Hermione to be worrying when she should be in the sun. He hadn't really given a thought to his OWLS with everything else that has been going on it just slipped his mind. Anyway it's not as if OWLS are going to help him beat Voldemort. The prophecy has been going round his head since that night, and it hadn't got any easier to accept. It was his fault. Everything was his fault, his parents death, Cedric's death, Sirius' death. Sooner or later everyone around him was going to get hurt and there was nothing he could do, well except kill Voldemort but that's not going to happen, he's going to have to sit there watching everyone around him is killed until it's his turn.

With a huge stretch he glanced at the clock, _23:00, _he better try and get some sleep in case Vernon checks on him, nothing else to do anyway, he might as well have a horrific nightmare to pass the time. Ever since the department of mysteries, his dreams seemed to get worse, forced to relive the lowest points of his life and for some reason a recurring nightmare of Hermione's death that drove him to be sick when he awoke. Shrugging on his pyjamas he snuggled under the scratchy quilt and closed his eyes and slipped into semi-consciousness.

**AN-There it is chapter one, just a short one, no action just a kind of introduction to the story. Next chapter is a key one where the story begins to unravel...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Key part of the story so please read and review. Wish Me Luck.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, just the plot. J.K Rowling is the proud and fortunate owner of Harry Potter and millions of pounds. For this story I receive nada.**

Chapter 2-'Hey Kiddo'

'_Hey kiddo' Flashing his cheeky smile Sirius gathered the shocked Harry into a big bear hug. 'I'm so sorry Sirius, I didn't realise, I should have used the mirror, I'm really sorry' Harry spluttered. All the guilt of the past months pressed down on him. 'Don't be silly Harry, don't blame yourself it was my darling cousins fault and old snake eyes. You just did what you had to, and I'm proud of you.' _

'_And we're proud of you too' Harry turned and gasped. 'Mum? Dad?' Lily just nodded, as her only son stood in shock. 'Son, we know you've had a difficult year, well a difficult life and we're really sorry, watching you suffer because of my sister and that rancid husband of hers and not being able to do anything was so hard. Then watching you face Voldemort so many times and get hurt not just physically but emotionally too, but you have never never given up and thats what makes me and your mother the proudest' James said, Harry swallowed and launched himself into their arms, sniffling, he softly whispered 'I love you,' _

'_And we all love you, that's why we're visiting you, stop feeling guilty about me, Voldemort is out there and it's up to you to defeat him. I know it's a lot of pressure but you need to train and you need to prepare. Your stronger and more powerful than you think you are and you give yourself credit for, with our help-'_

'_Wait, your help? No offense Sirius but your dead?' Harry interrupted._

'_I am aware of that kiddo but we're in your dreams now aren't we? We can access your dreams a couple of nights a week and help you prepare, we believe in you. Right now you only have 45% of your power when you wake up you will have it all, it will be overwhelming at first but you will learn to control it.'_

'_Also you need to go to Gringotts and ask to see the Potter Family Vault there you will have access to all the Potter heirlooms and stuff to help you.' James continued._

_Lily stepped forward and handed Harry a book._

'_Here love, take this and just write in it and we will reply, anytime you need us and we will be there, promise.'_

'_Isn't that like Voldemort's diary?' Harry said fretting._

'_No kiddo this isn't a bit of our souls this is a link to our spirits, a way for you to contact us.'_

_Smiling Harry nodded and took the book, truly happy for the first time since Sirius' death._

'_Can I tell my friends?' _

'_Let's just say soon you will be a lot more and struggle to keep things from a certain bushy haired friend but until then it's up to you' Lily winked._

Then with a sudden surge of power Harry sat up in number 4 Privet Drive and smiled.

AN-Actually quite proud of this, please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter see Harry discover more about his new power and who will he tell?...


	3. Please Read-Important Notice and apology

**Hey it's me long time, no see. I am so sorry I haven't updated this fanfiction in ages. I have not abandoned it I went on holiday and then had a few family problems but am now up and running. To apologise I will post the next 3 chapters by the end of November. Really sorry and please don't give up on this fanfiction.**


End file.
